


My Baby's Named Blossom

by uruhead



Category: Actor RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy/Teenager Relationship, Daddy/Young Child Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Purposeful Unprepared Anal Sex, Rewarding for Enduring Punishment, Roleplay, Spanking, Underage Roleplay Sex, spanking as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/uruhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom had been gently bringing this idea onto Chris (and he took it in stride, bless his kind heart) and finally Chris has come to terms with it, understanding his role and playing his part in the initial scene Tom had set out. Chris is very glad that Tom's fantasy has nothing sexual happening, instead letting Tom figure out his budding feelings as a young child.</p>
<p>--WARNING-- Tom's character is 10 in the scene, and he gains an erection. There is no sexual relationship in the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby's Named Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> again, this is pretty much an all-nighter kind of thing, hopefully it's not that bad/there aren't too many mistakes.
> 
> Just to say this again:
> 
> \--WARNING-- Tom's character is 10 in the scene, and he gains an erection. There is no sexual relationship in the scene.

Tom was so nervous about the scene - it wasn't in a set, nor for a movie, but a personal thing. Tom had been harboring this secret ever since he was in his mid-twenties, holding it close to his chest and not bringing it up to any of his partners. Once Chris had come along, it was a huge relief that Chris had shared with him some of his secrets, so when he gave Chris his, it was less of a huge drop in the bucket.

Tom let out a huff, short and quick breath. His hands were gripping the side of the couch, biting on his lip. He knew that any time, now, Daddy was going to come out of the hallway. He had been so frustrated that Tom hadn't cleaned his room, and told him that he would have to be punished. He had seen the frown, the disappointment in his eyes.

"You're too old to be put in a time-out, Tom, you're already 10 years old," he had said. "I'm going to give you a spanking. Go and lean over the couch, Tom."

Daddy was right, he was definitely too old for a time-out, but he didn't want a spanking. He had leaned over the couch and curled his toes in his socks.

It was so warm out, he was dressed in a loose tank top, shorts that went to the middle of his thigh, and some relatively high socks above his ankles. He tapped his feet on the floor nervously, watching the wall.

After a few seconds, he heard the door at the end of the hall open and Daddy's feet start padding toward him. Tom dropped his head and shifted his feet so that he wobbled around awkwardly.

"Daddy..." he murmured, licking his lips. He felt gangly in all the wrong places, like his knees were going to buckle beneath him. He was so nervous. "Daddy, are you mad at me?"

"No, baby," he said quietly, though it seemed like he was having trouble staying in character. Tom wanted to reprimand him, but didn't dare break the scene. It had taken a lot of time for Chris to get comfortable with the idea of this scenario, he didn't want to have unreasonable expectations for him. "I'm not mad. I'm very disappointed that you didn't clean your room, Tom. You know that I asked you to clean your room before I came back from the shops and you didn't."

Tom took a shaking breath in, locking his fingers together tightly. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Can I go clean my room now and not get a spanking instead?"

Tom felt Daddy's hand touch his lower back, standing to the side of him. "No, baby. You know the rules."

Tom did know the rules, and he didn't want to abide by them. He hated getting punished, and it was a complete accident that he didn't clean his room. With another shaky breath, Tom felt tears spring to his eyes, knowing that he would have to get the punishment no matter what. "Chris, Daddy..."

Chris reached up and pet Tom's hair unruly hair. "Shh, shh, baby. It's okay. How many do you think you deserve for not cleaning your room?"

Tom sniffled loudly and his lip quivered. "I-I don't want _any,_ Daddy..!"

"That's now how it works, Tom, how many do you deserve? If you don't choose, I'm going to, and you don't want that."

Tom dropped his head and leaned on the couch, not standing up on his own two feet anymore. He shook his head furiously and started to wail. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I won't do it again! I don't want a spanking, Daddy!"

Chris rested his hand on Tom's back, and with a sterner voice than before he told Tom, "You will pick how many you deserve or else you will get as many as I give you. If you stop throwing a fit, I'll even let you have a treat after you clean your room."

Tom started to sob more furiously, pushing his face farther into the cushions and slumping pathetically.

"Tom, you have until the count of three to stand up and lean over the couch again."

"Daddy, _no!_ "

"One," Chris growled, but Tom scrambled to stand up, tears dripping off of his cheeks and nose.

"Daddy, I don't wan'na spanking... Daddy, I don't..."

Chris stood up quickly and huffed. "How many?"

Tom hiccoughed and shook his head before Chris clicked his tongue with another disappointed sigh. "Tom, since you're not answering, you're getting 15 bare-bottomed. If you keep whinging, it's going to be 20."

Tom bit down on his bottom lip and nodded his head. Might as well accept his fate instead of complain, because 15 was much better than 20.

"Good boy, Tom. Okay, we're going to start." Chris pushed down Tom's shorts and underwear, both of them loose on his thighs so they dropped down to his ankles. He was so firmly in his head space, now; he felt his knees knock together as he felt the cold air slide past each hair on his legs.

Chris stood next to him, bringing his hand down every few seconds with a soothing slide of his palm across the reddening flesh.

Tom choked on his tears and shook his head, grabbing the couch cushion with white knuckles. More tears dripped down onto the couch, but-....

He loved his Daddy, he loved Chris so much, but because of puberty it was hard to stopper the flow of where his sexual attraction was flowing to. Of course Tom didn't love anyone on TV because his Daddy didn't want him to watch TV very often, wanted him to play outside. Tom's Daddy always touched him on the neck and kissed his cheeks, always praised him - it just kind of translated over.

It wasn't always that Tom was aroused by Chris' touches and praises, but now, Tom's bare bottom was exposed, Chris' caring palm stroking each tender part that was slapped. Daddy's fingertips sometimes stroked more intimate parts, the cleft of his rear.

Chris paused for a moment, palming Tom's upper thigh with a soft sigh, his fingers tickling the insides of his legs. "Good boy, Tom. Five more, then it's 15."

Tom sniffled, nodding his head. His face was red, thighs pressed tightly together trying to hide his budding erection. He shifted his leg to try to turn his body away minutely.

Tom hoped that his treat was ice cream, or maybe a trip to the aquarium. He loved the aquarium, especially the manta ray exhibit where he got to pet them in the water. Maybe Chris would notice his erection - no, that was a bad thought.

Chris gave Tom five more licks quickly, his hand not hitting nearly as hard as the previous ten. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Tom's head and stood back. "Good job, Tom. Good boy. Get up, now, go clean your room."

Tom shivered as he bent awkwardly, knees pressed together, grabbing his shorts and pulling them up over his erection. His eyes were big and watery, sniffling his snot back up, his face still ridiculously red. It wasn't hiding his erection very well at all, instead tenting his flimsy-fabric shorts. Tom swallowed tightly and pressed his hands against it, trying to hide it from his Daddy.

Chris blinked a few times, tilting his head. "What are you hiding, Tom?"

Tom shook his head, backing up. "I-I gotta go clean my room, Daddy, you said so."

Chris huffed. "Don't pull that on me, Tom. Show me what you're hiding, baby." He knelt down next to Tom and touched his fingertips against Tom's forearm. "You can trust me, Tom."

Tom's lip quivered anew before he dropped his hands, his penis pushing back up to tent his shorts. "D-Daddy, I'm sorry. It's been happening a lot, and the nurse and school said it was normal - I didn't wanna tell you because I felt like you would be mad at me..."

Chris shook his head, clicking his tongue. "It's okay, baby. The nurse was right, it's very normal for this to happen. I'm not mad at you, okay? Why don't you go clean your room like I asked, then I'll give you a treat, hm?"

"...I-Ice cream?" Tom asked hopefully, fiddling with the edge of his shirt.

"Ice cream, sure," Chris smiled and ran his thumb sweetly across Tom's cheek. The boy nodded his head before waddling quickly to his room.

 

 

Chris was very patient for Tom to get done cleaning his room, flicking his way through a book as he relaxed on the couch. He was getting into this scenario much better than he thought he would; it was the first time they tried this out, so he was very proud of himself for getting this far. When Tom came out, peeking his head around the door frame, smiling, Chris was glad to see that he was feeling better. "Daddy! I'm done."

"I'll come see, Tom, one moment." Putting his bookmark in place, he placed the book on the side table and got up, walking down the hallway to Tom's room. As expected, all the toys and books were all in place again, laundry in the dirty laundry basket, the clean shirts and underwear in their correct drawers. Tom had even made his bed (though it was slightly uneven, it was still obviously made with the pillows straightened and duvet folded over at the top). "Good job, Tom! This is very clean. Are you ready for your treat, now?"

Tom smiled, beamed really. He nodded his head before he followed Chris out of the room.

 

 

Ice cream was delicious. Chris had let him take a long bubble bath before bed, letting him even stay up past his bed time to let him read with Chris on the couch. It wasn't long after Tom went to his room and snuggled into his bed with his teddy bear that Chris came in and knelt next to his bed, sweeping his hair behind his ear.

"We'll have to get you a haircut soon, baby."

"You think so, Daddy?" Tom's blue eyes gazed up into Chris', looking so hopefully up at Chris. "I like my hair long. I think it's pretty."

"You're pretty no matter what, baby." He shifted down to cross his legs under him and pet his hair some more. He let his thumb graze over Tom's eyebrow, making Tom shut that eye. With a poke to his nose, he smiled gently and leaned forward. Tom felt the press of Chris' lips and his scratchy stubble on his forehead. "So pretty."

Tom's arm slowly reached out, wrapping around Chris' chest and pulling him to the bed and pushing his face into his neck. "Thank you, Daddy. You're pretty, too."

"Tom, sweetie..." Chris chuckled, pulling back. He ran his knuckles against Tom's cheek.

They stayed quiet like that for a while, Tom closing his eyes eventually and letting a giant breath out. "Chris... Why does it..." he pressed his lips together, biting on his tongue.

"What is it, baby?" Chris whispered. "You can tell Daddy."

Tom's smile was huge, shaking his head as he sat up more in their bed. "Chris... thank you. Really." His gaze was soft and held the teddy bear to his chest still. "We can be done with the scene if you want."

It took a moment for Chris to reply, mouth opening slightly as he murmured. "Is it possible we could do something before bed?"

 

 

"D..Daddy, my..."

Tom lay fitfully on his stomach, pajamas pulled halfway down his thighs to keep his legs from parting. He pressed his forehead hard into the pillow, one hand reaching back and pressing against the flat plain of Chris' stomach.

"C'mon, baby, you can do this," Chris whispered roughly. His hand found Tom's forearm, weaving its way up to his shoulder and the back of his neck to stroke kindly and lovingly. "Can you do this for Daddy?"

"I... Daddy, it hurts so much, it's so sore..."

They had changed the scene around a little - Tom was now 15 in the scene ("Thank goodness," Chris had said with relief.) - to Chris' preferences, making it a little bit more comfortable for them to do anything sexual. Chris had stretched him with two fingers instead of three, lubing him sufficiently, but he was still tight, still a little _too_ tight. Tom's discomfort was real, but for some reason, Chris' arousal was deep and satisfying in his stomach knowing that.

"Shh, baby. I've got you. Can you take it? Do you think you can take it for Daddy?"

Tom whimpered, but nodded. "Please go slow, Daddy, it's hurting."

Chris was slow, pressing another inch of his cock into Tom's ass, kissing Tom's shoulder after he bent low. "You're so good to me, Tom, so good."

Chris groaned as he finally sunk in the rest of the way. Tom whimpered again, letting it out breathlessly. "Daddy, please... You're in my ass... Oh, God, you're in my ass..."

"That's right, baby, Daddy's in your ass. You okay, baby? Can I move, baby?"

Tom breathed slow, nodding.

"I'll go slow, baby, don't worry. Tell me when I can go faster and I'll make you feel really good."

Chris kissed up Tom's shoulder to his neck, starting to move his hips fluidly. His breath shuddered as he pressed back in, Tom squeezing his fists tight and groaning.

Before long, Tom was letting out whines and whimpers that were mixed between good and pained; Chris kissed and sucked on his neck, hips making a gentle slap of their skin.

Tom gasped and arched harshly. "Daddy, Daddy - shit, Chris--!"

Chris stopped quick, petting Tom's hair. "What's wrong, Tom? Are you hurting?"

Tom nodded fast, eyes squeezed tight. "I really wanna make you feel good, Daddy, but... it hurts a lot."

"It's okay, baby, don't worry. Just relax." Sure enough, after a moment, Tom let out a breath, relaxing and giving Chris enough room to pull himself out. He kissed the top of Tom's head and sat back, letting Tom turn on his side. "You did such a good job, baby."

Breathing raggedly, Tom smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Daddy. Can I make you feel good this way?"

Chris grinned back, nodding. Tom shimmied his way beneath Chris' hips, pulling off the condom he had on and giving the head a teasing lick as he took a grip on it. He closed his eyes, letting Chris use his mouth as he sucked and groaned and licked. "Good boy, Tom, such a good boy. Made for my cock, right?"

Tom groaned an affirmation, running his hands along the v of Chris' groin, massaging his sack and bobbing his head in time.

"Fuck, baby, where do you want my cum?"

Tom hummed and dropped his head onto the mattress, closing his eyes and pumping Chris' saliva-slick cock. Chris jerked, muscles in his stomach jumping as he came; a wave of pleasure seeped through him, a crash of ocean water upon the shore. He held himself up with a hand on the bed, watching as Tom's cheeks, lips, and neck became wet with his thick spend.

"Such a good boy, Tom," Chris whispered, and Tom gave him a wink in return, running his tongue along his lips.

 

 

"You are a fantastic actor," Tom smirked, laying on his stomach. Chris pressed apology kisses to his shoulder and rested his hand against Tom's rear.

"And you are a fantastic kiss-ass," Chris rolled his eyes, but continued pressing his mouth to Tom's bicep.

"Mm, Daddy shouldn't use such mean words."

"Daddy says whatever the fuck he wants," the blond chuckled. "I'll make sure I open you up more next time. I didn't mean to make you hurt."

Tom's eyebrow raised. "Next time?" he seemed incredulous, not judgmental.

Chris glanced up. "Yeah? I thought this would be regular now. Well. Not regular-regular, but y'know."

Tom beamed, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Chris' mouth, the first one since their scene started (nearly 8 hours ago, though 10-year-old Tom had cleaned his room, had a bath, ate ice cream, and read a few chapters of his book within the time Chris got back from the store, and even before then, Chris and him had been playing with toys and relaxing on the couch). "You're too good for me."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
